fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HankGuideDude/Archive/August 2011
Power Center Can I make a Archive for the Power Center? It's getting a little crowded there.D7015 TalkFactory 13:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) : Okay. 18:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) OMG OMG, everything's becoming LDZX corps! I really don't think that template is neccessary! 01:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Scratch that, if LDZX gets a template, I want one. And possibly a category too. Except... I don't know how to code templates... 01:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : You can copy-paste the template and change the visuals (images, text, etc.) to your liking. A category wouldn't be necessary if the pages are user sub-pages. 01:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) H2obox I think you should fix H2obobx's page. It's a little messed up. Admins can edit user pages, right? D7015 TalkFactory 00:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : I think, technically, anyone can edit user pages; when this wiki existed, no one could edit user pages other than the user itself. I'll fix his page now. 01:11, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Cavern 5 Cavern 5 dan-ball start enemy y Boss World map Coming Soon. OMG Cavern 4 Grey Shield Bat enemy over 200 :O dan-ball Stick Ranger v9.7 Timeline Friday: ?? enemy v9.7 Enemy ? Coming Soon . . . Saposami76 10:12, August 10 , 2011 : Uhhh.... let's not just jump into conclusions, but it's possible. 03:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) untitled_1 how to make a stick ranger monster? from thomas777 : Simply take any species from the grid (found here) and put any head you want (or leave the head, if you want to make a roundhead). Hoped that helped. 08:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) My ginormas idea map! Look at my Ideas: Tabuu's Deadly Beams 02:33, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : Heh, awesome! Is the purple color supposed to be toxic? Either way, it looks terrific (if only I mastered this....) 02:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Well the purple water is a swamp stage and is just like blue water. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 03:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: How do you draw this. HOW??? 04:12, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : For water, I just copied water (the water I where the ocean series is, but I haven't gave that information yet), for a little bit of the land, I drew myself, and near the entry to the tunnel, i copied another part, same with the Islands. The tunnel (is another series) is like cavern stages but the ground is more smooth ang is grey. The tunnel leads to a city although, this map is not perfect. : It still looks great nonetheless. : Wao oni.LazroTalk 16:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Sorry If near the end of the map gets blurry. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 17:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: If you go to the edit page of this topic, then yu'll see the map more clearly. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 17:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd love to add this with the Fan-Ball World, but it contradicts with tons of the other ideas. Then again, so does Cavern 4... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Impressive. I'd like to see this being made in the SR series. Where do all those ending paths go to, however? DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:40, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::It goes into a tunnel (like cavern stages but landscape is grey and pathway is more straight). Then it leads to a city (known as city series) and then theres a road that enters the city and the next thing you know, there in a war zone (known as the battlefield series). Tabuu will electricute you 17:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I wonder what ha55ii would say about this? Tabuu will electricute you 18:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::YAY PARTAY Oh, alright. I wonder if the City series would be "Construction Site"-sque themed. But other than that, it'd be great. 18:33, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I want this idea to become real!!! Tabuus Guardian 18:29, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::....Tabuu's bro? 18:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Lol! Tabuu will electricute you 20:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::This topic is getting super large, maybe make it a little smaller (I don't know how to do that). Tabuu will electricute you 20:29, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::A part 2, maybe? 17:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Pet. Also: Pet. Hoo derp derp. HOOTH. Complementary pets! These aren't from the Wikiwide complementary pack, but I just never got around uploading these ideas because they were trumped by better ones. So therefore, I bring you Divide and Chopsuey . Divide can turn into puddles of water and can reform with any nearby liquid substance. This may effect her hue, however. Chopsuey... um, enjoys eating chop suey. Chopsuey is male. Divide is female, but her genes may scramble and end up as bi-gendered if she were to reform with too many liquids at once. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:27, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you and thank you. (now if I weren't so sick now....) 02:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Didja catch the Homestuck update? Ancestor stuffs, a first look at a hot self insert, and a new SBAHJ comic. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::BOOYEAH! That's all there is to say on the matter.... 02:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Also I'm kind of having a fever, so I won't answer that often.... 03:03, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::So wait. Divide is ♂ or ♀? Because I think you did a mishap on its info.... ::: 11:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nope nope absolutely no typo here yup yup. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::EYAUGH, WHY WONT THIS MONDAY EEEEEEEEND ::::AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, IT'S TUESDAY YOU FAT NASTY- *papped* ::::(Whoops, Forgot to log in) ::::-Lazro Merp. So whether or not you took the above pets as the complementary ones or you failed to read the main page, this is your complementary pet that you didn't ask for but are getting anyway. L3 (4d 61 6c 65) 69 73 20 76 65 72 79 20 6d 69 73 75 6e 64 65 72 73 74 6f 6f 64 2e. (Try hex code translator.) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, almost forgot the original captionything that goes with it. ~The one who was forgotten remains forgotten~ :Happy late gel day, LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:01, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, it was a ruse. Okay then.... L3?, ♂, is very misunderstood.... anything I missed? :: 02:32, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::48 65 79 21 20 49 20 6B 6E 6F 77 20 74 68 61 74 20 6C 61 6E 67 75 61 67 65 21 06:16, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::44 6F 6E 27 74 20 72 65 6D 69 6E 64 20 6D 65 2E 2E 2E 2E 11:24, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::35 37 20 36 38 20 37 39 20 37 39 20 32 30 20 36 45 20 36 46 20 37 34 20 33 46 14:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::43 61 75 73 65 20 69 74 27 73 20 77 65 69 72 64 20 74 6F 20 74 61 6C 6B 20 6C 69 6B 65 20 74 68 69 73 2C 20 70 6C 75 73 2C 20 49 20 68 61 76 65 20 64 69 67 65 73 74 69 76 65 20 70 72 6F 62 6C 65 6D 73 2C 20 73 6F 20 49 20 63 75 72 72 65 6E 74 6C 79 20 66 65 65 6C 20 73 69 63 6B 2E 2E 2E 2E 32 31 3A 35 38 2C 20 41 75 67 75 73 74 20 31 35 2C 20 32 30 31 31 20 28 55 54 43 29 20 You wand help it? Trollancestor pets? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 13:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : Um.... I'll try and fill most details later, but for now, I have one idea: These pets should be twice the size (big pets). That's all I have for now. Can this day can get any epic-er?? Yea, I probably should start brainstormin'. 13:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : The species/heads don't have to be the same of that to trolls.... right? 13:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::If that's the case, here's a table that will help us keep track of ideas.... :: 14:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :-Added- LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::N/M, I'll edit the template... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Putting it in near completion.... template? This is a table, but I guess it's the same. :::Also, should the pattern be like this? (I know it should be a bigger body, but for the sake of time and effort....) 04:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sure. And make the names with the . Also... most recent update. Can't stop laughing. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::I guess that's why Lil Cal is Doc Scratch's son.... Will soon work on the pets, along with a surprise pet. 15:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Completed 3 out of 12, now I'll work on the breedery pets tomorrow, unless you want to make 'em hatch. 17:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Completed 9 out of 12, I'll finish the last 3 relatively quickly. 13:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Aaaand COMPLETE! I'll add 'em to the adoption center after a while, since I'm all tired out. 14:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Dolorosa. Meh want. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:55, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Alright, you got her, but I'll get to keep The Sufferer Signless. ::::::: 15:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Trade Will you trade pets with me? : Thanks but no. I'm fine with it.... for now. 13:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Block Speddos from the other wiki Block Speddos from Stick Ranger Wiki. Tabuu will electricute you 17:50, August 19, 2011 (UTC) : I don't have the rights for that; Hawks does.... 18:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Speddos Speddos is finally banned from the stick ranger wiki. Tabuu will electricute you 20:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) GEEPHT Proof that there's no hard feelings. I made this with a special machine. Yes, this is from Kirby. And she CAN breed, as she is technically a walker. Leorina Yeah, sprite edit of Burning Leo. Least she looks cool. Her attacks include- Launching a giant fire ball (Fire Blast) that deals a load of damage Launching a flurry of flames (Fire Flurry) Shooting a small pellet that, when it hits the ground, unleashes a giant wave of fire that traverses the screen (But CANNOT go up walls). (Fire Wave) Pounding the ground to make two minature versions of the Fire Wave go in both directions. (Fire Pound) Turning into a burning ball that rushes forward and leaves behind pellets that explode into a fire pillar. (Fire Wheel and Fire Bomb) She is a genetically modified Burning Leo designed as a test for my new machine. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : Well, that.. looks.. epic indeed. Guess I've blown away with my own words, and I wasn't aware that it'd be possible. Well done! 03:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry if I'll ask a stupid question, but, is this a gift? 04:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : ...Seriously? YES. ITS A GIFT. OR A GEEPHT. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:32, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Guess I'm not that bright today. Alright then. 04:43, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Watever. Add it to your Hive. Or I will. AND YOU WON'T LIKE IT IF I DO :: DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: IT'S BURNING LEO FEMALE'D. YESHHHHHH. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : .-. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:50, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : (same here....) 19:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : SO I DIDIN'T KNOWN USERS THERE LIKE AS MUCH KIRBY AS ME! Samuel17 00:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : ...I take it you don't know who Dark Matter is. HE'S THE MAIN ANTAGONIST IN KIRBY DREAMLAND 2/3. YOU IDIOT. MY FORM IS THE SWORDSMAN FORM FROM KD2. FOR REALS. PLAY THE CLASSICS YOU GIT. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:51, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : You should think before you act like that. I ALREADY KNOW THAT, YOU SCALLYWAG (you scallywag is an Captain Vul reference, when Kirby enters the secret stash of food in Revenge of Meta Knight in Kirby Super Star (and also Kirby Super Star Ultra). Samuel17 01:09, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : Technaclly I like the Kirby series as well, but I've ONLY seen the anime (with hebrew dubs, of course). And the spoilers.... THEY BURN MY EYES! 03:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : So you too watch the anime. And you sould try the video games of Kirby. Samuel17 05:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :: When I'll nostalgic one day, I'll play, but for now, I'll let the time current get passed around to wherever it desires. 12:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::ZE KIRBY. Yeah, Squeak Squad was my first DS game and the first game I ever won, treasures and all. Aaah, memories... I also watched the anime while it was up and running on Youtube and have Epic Yarn and KSSU. I've also seen some videos of the bosses of other games and used to edit the Kirby Wiki (under an unsigned account). LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:35, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Star Wars Do you like Lego Star Wars: the Complete Saga?: (dedlink) 04:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) To be fair, I've never heard of this. I haven't been familiar with Star Wars, save for the memes. 04:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm now tempted to make a "1S TH1S YOU, D4V3?" masterpiece. If you read Homestuck, you'll know what I'm talking about. 04:28, August 20, 2011 (UTC) untitled_2 Hi, Just to tell you you can ban my account, Caagr98 is mean to me so just delete it. : What just happened? 16:37, August 20, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? : Sorry, I was rushing a little. I'm pretty sure that he didn't meant to (whatever that was). But are you sure you want to do this? Pets will be confiscated and user pages will be deleted. Continue with the process? Y/N 16:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Stick Ranger Wiki Are you sure stick ranger wiki is one of your favorite wikis? Tabuu will electricute you 23:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Because it says it above on my favorite wikis? Tabuu will electricute you 23:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Wikia is being stupid. The "Most edited Wikis" became "My favorite Wikis". I mean, I've got a good chunk of edits on the House of the Dead Wiki, does that mean it's one of my favorites? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:25, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I can hide it if it's disturbing. 03:43, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::It is 100% disturbing. Tabuu will electricute you 19:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Caagr98. He has been blocked, and all of his pets have been confiscated. Please put the ones that were not in the Adoption Center there, and make sure all of his pets from the AC are labeled as confiscated. Thank you. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:07, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : Okay. I will do it tomorrow, since I have to go to sleep. I won't ask what instance brang this kerfuffle into motion.... good night. 20:21, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ZE MOONLIST (Man, GL101's growing on me...) So... for these happy fellows, are those Dark Wyvern guys just completely black or are they not filled in? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Moar over... http://danball.wikia.com/wiki/File:Moon_rific_7.PNG http://danball.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mars_2.PNG Zese guiz... so what is FWABLFSJAL was replaced with Alien? And what if "The Gravities" were replaced with Eels? Or perhaps FLYING FISH? *SHOT* Okay, I'm just way too hyped up on this for some reason. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::The Wyverns are already here, if you could just adjust the angle you see on the monitor and sort of reach into it and.... These "Gravities" are just plain confusing, one would just name them "keys" and they're very tempting for use. I thought the the FWABL was once the based-off alien, but with loads of mindf&*@ left in my think pan. 04:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean I'm 'growing' on you? 02:28, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :I tend to say ZE a lot now. Because ze law is a cow, as you told us. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) AND NOW. (DEDLINK) What am I doing. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 17:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : This was.... uncalled for. But it certainly made it 20% cooler (MLP my think pan....) : 17:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::And ze ideas grow more! And I fail at cacti. CACTI Y U SO FAIL-FUL LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::For now, it looks alright. Also, I used the thumb tag to decrease space usage. Sky Hawks is speddos! Sky Hawks on stick ranger wiki says he's speddos on his contributions. Tabuu will electricute you 03:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : If that's an honest opinion, then I'd better block him.... again. Besides, no one can do that unless he's like, "Hacked". Oh well, so much for that. 04:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : This may be simply a joke. Sometimes pepole are doing this. Example: : Person 1: Hey! You're that bad Person 3. I know you're Person 3! : Person 2: Yes, I'm so much that Person 3, woah! : Sky Hawks could just make a joke like that. Samuel17 19:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::If he did make a joke, then he could simply unblock himself in the SR wiki and confess about this. Though, I have no idea if he was hacked for sure and/or refuses to go back to the FB Wiki, but I'd assume the latter. 20:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Lets just remove SR wiki and also WaddleD33 is right all along. Tabuu will electricute you 22:50, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sky Hawks said this: ::::I blocked myself because i'm speddos ::::Tabuu will electricute you 23:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::You forgot to block him on dan-ball wiki. Wait a minute, thats Ivan247's job. Tabuu will electricute you 23:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Tunnel Map I've created a tunnel map for most of the tunnel series (200% size format) if this goes in the real game, then it would be zoom format 200%: Like it? or at least think its okay? Tabuu will electricute you 23:27, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : I looks simple, but resembles like a real road. 04:47, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I could always add more detail to it if you want. Tabuu will electricute you 19:25, August 25, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, I like it this way. 19:33, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Then i'll keep it this way and I won't make any changes. Tabuu will electricute you 20:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Help! I need help with my Fanland map. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:43, August 27, 2011 (UTC) : Uhm.... I'm not very experienced with maps. Please ask someone else (like Tabuu) for this. I have bigger fish to fry.... 11:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) HELP Hi, you know the pet you gave me? what was his name because my blog post got deleted so i couldn't see the name. Thinkatock 21:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) : The following section was copied from your talk page thanks to history revisions: : "Celestica (female) Some people say that she is running by magic, some say by miracles, and some say that she is a portable fountain of youth, but people never witnessed to see her since she appears in the sky once every millennium." : Decided to copy the info as well on my talk page, and I must say that Hifive is epic as well (the pose). 05:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::It's just two normal cacti. 07:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm just saying the pose is sort of original, so it's epic for that. 07:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Not more original than any cactus. Gladus has the same pose. 07:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : I meant the mirrored pose and the concept, but I think that's me procrastinating.... 07:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Nice that someone likes it... But Celestica is still much better. 07:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, fine, but I'm still saying that Hifive is epic in terms of peace and symbolism. 07:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) They are just about as good friends as Leep and Leep. 08:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : (waits for LD to come up with an obvious statement about the leeps....) This would also include Lester & Angie Okay, I'm procrastinating more than it is accepted for an admin now.... : 10:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Leep and Leep are *SHOT* LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:25, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::10-4. 20:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Play these games I really want you to play these games: Thing Thing 4 Thing Thing Arena 2 Thing Thing Arena 3 Tabuu will electricute you 21:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :OMZLOLROFL AT TEH END OF TT4 YUU (Spoilers) Really good series if I do say so myself. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I also wonder when Thing Thing Arena 4 and Thing Thing 5 are coming out. Tabuu will electricute you 02:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::??? There isn't going to be a TT5... The protagonist (SPOILERS). unsigned :::I'll play these games when I have time. Right now, I should be prepared for school.... 08:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Question hi i have a question,how did you get your signature? Thinkatock 20:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I guess he made it. 20:13, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : I made that signature thanks to C98's codes, along with some of my experience with coding (which was very little, compared to C98 and/or D33). It took me some trial-and-error just to get the reasonable result. 20:22, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : You have a Signature shop? @ Caagr98 : Thinkatock 21:34, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : Yes he have a Signature shop. And i'm one of his assistants and i've made my own sig. : Samuel17 Talk Page More... Whats this button do? Yes, I have THE Signature Shop. 05:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) : It was acually DMS who started the "Images in sigs" trend, but yes, C98 did create a Sig Shop for whoever isn't skilled enough with codes. 09:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :: I also have no idea of how to make those signatures. Tabuu will electricute you 03:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :: I also don't even know how to increase ihe size of the letters I write. Tabuu will electricute you 03:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: Just type: insert text here, where ? ranges between 1-9 (best result would be 5. 07:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Hi! i saw your youtube channel,I also saw DMS,GameGuy,And I forget.Thinkatock 13:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) : There's Ludicrine, Yonder9000, TheGameDawg.... This subject seems useless, since I don't have anything to do there, besides being bored. 13:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Ze inspirationz So, I wanted to make a pet based off of Sir William and/or Christopher so I made this pet. And then I realized that it was still genuinely your idea to have weapons for limbs and that I was pretty much taking it no matter what way I put it. So instead of keeping it for myself I present to you: Axel! The Green Big Box Stickman. Forgekeeper, weapons expert, companion of Christopher on his journey through some RPG storyline. His weapons are the Dream Axe and the Dream Saw, which deal random units (Yes, units) of damage ranging from 1 to 999 (Lowest being 0.01, highest being 999.99). LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 04:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : Heh, cool! Thank you. 07:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) . N/M. I sent myself a reset password code about a month ago and it worked. MIRACLES. .,D LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : (this is the expression I had; sorry for the rather late response....) 09:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC)